


Mundane, Or Is It?

by ANonBinaryweeb



Series: MH/Slenderverse/Creepypasta Works [3]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brian Thomas | Hoody Lives, Emotional Constipation, Jay Merrick Lives, Jay Merrick is Skully, M/M, Multi, No Sex, No Smut, Post-Marble Hornets (Web Series), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Short One Shot, not my best work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANonBinaryweeb/pseuds/ANonBinaryweeb
Summary: Perhaps they ignore the signs that point to everything not being 'alright' in favor of finally having peace. Perhaps they are pretending to be oblivious, maybe they lie to themselves in hopes for it to just finally go away.But of course, it never just goes away. That would be too simple.
Relationships: Brian/Timothy "Tim" W., Jay Merrick/Brian Thomas | Hoody, Jay Merrick/Brian Thomas | Hoody/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky, Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky, Skully/Brian Thomas | Hoody, Skully/Brian Thomas | Hoody/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky
Series: MH/Slenderverse/Creepypasta Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189262
Kudos: 3





	Mundane, Or Is It?

Soft snores and murmurs filled the otherwise quiet room. The slow rising and falling of each other their chests being so much comfort to each of them. Each had a hand laying on each of their partners, feeling their touches in return. The soft crinkles of the two plastic masks moving against each other, a large blanket pulled over the three of them.

  
But their peaceful, for once, rest was interrupted by a screeching alarm. Hoody reached over, shutting the screaming machine off, and looking back at his two partners, who were slowly adjusting to being awake once more.

  
Their mental beings all slipped away, leaving Brian and Jay, Masky somehow didn't leave, in their wake. Without speaking, Jay shot out the bed, hurrying into the nearby bathroom, preceding to puke out what little he had in his stomach, Skully rarely ever ate much.

  
After a few moments of dry heaving, Jay finished up by flushing the toilet and washing his hands, then rinsing his mouth out, in the sink.

  
With a tired expression, Brian entered the bathroom, helping Jay back into the bedroom and into the bed, fetching a rag to rest on his forehead. The mask-wearing male watched the two others with a curious expression, much like he always did. 

'Let's start yet another day' Jay thought. 


End file.
